Write About The Dead
Write about the dead is featured as the first case in VineVille. It is the first thing in the area of sea Shores Plot After the events that took place in Fario, the player is invited to the cute town of Vineville, at the airport he is met by Max Romanov who says that he is a detective of the VineVille Police Department. He also says that they are waiting for work so near the reporter's office found a body. They together with the player go to the crime scene to find the dead body of reporter Issak Babich, who was fatally beaten and then shot. The couple sent the body to Clarissa Winchester, and she was surprised that their police Department was joined by someone new. Later, she said that the victim was severely beaten and then shot with a gun, and from a 20x caliber, and said that the killer must be strong enough to beat the person so much, so he is experiencing physical stress. After that the police came to the Director of the reporter's office Jack Harrison said that he would not tolerate this and that the killer of his best reporter he would let all the Newspapers. Also the victim's sister Violet Babich said that she lost his only brother. Later, the reporter's office called and reported that they had a fire. ☀Firefighters managed to quickly extinguish the fire, but the reporter's office burned down. After searching the burned-out office, the couple found Lola vallez's bag. Who said she was the paper's chief reporter and that she accidentally left a bag. Clarissa later said that the victim was beaten by a completely different person. It turned out to be street bully Mike Gonzales. He said Issac was spreading bad rumors about him and his family. Later, the team gathered all the evidence to arrest the killer of Issak Babich, the killer of Issak was Lola vallez. She tried to plead guilty but admitted in tears that Issac was a complete idiot who never thought about the lives of others. He wrote bad rumors about everyone, and about Lola and her father, too. She decided to talk to Issac but he refused to listen to her even. And after Mike attacked Isaac. Lola went up to the living Issac and shot him. The team handed it over to judge Mila Thompson. Who sentenced her to 10 years in prison for murder. After all, the chief congratulated the player on the first solved case and said that his other partner Nebet was waiting for him. Nebet greeted the player in the recreation room, and said that she was glad that she got a good partner like you. After that the police called from the beach that they had a murder. Summary Victum * Issak Babich (Found dead outside the office) Murder Weapon * Gun Killer * Lola Vallez Suspects Quasi Suspects Killer Profile * The Killer is experiencing physical stress * The Killer playing darts * The Killer drinks cappuccino * The Killer weighs 180 pounds * The Killer has brown eyes Crime Scences Area Reporter's Office Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Drowing Souls 1